All I've Ever Dreamed For
by Pginny1
Summary: A short fanfic about Sam and Andy post suspension! I hope you read!
1. Chapter 1: Finally What I Want

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think so when you re done reading please press review and share your thoughts! I really want to know if I should continue this story! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or possess Rookie Blue in any means possible :(**

**Chapter 1: Finally What I Want**

It was both Sam and Andy's first day back to work since their suspension tomorrow. Even though they were still on probation they were excited to finally be able to see each other. The two had slept restlessly the night before only sleeping every other hour until dawn finally came. Andy woke up that morning with mixed feelings from excited to finally see Sam, from worried about what might happen, to anxious about starting shift in three hours.

It was 6 am and Andy had woken up and said to herself it was going to be a good day! She made her bed and showered wishing Sam had slept there with her since she had missed him so bad.

Sam had woken up unsure of what to do that morning so in shock that this was happening and that today was the day. He wondered at what he should wear, what he should say and what was going to happen when he saw her beautiful smile again.

He had gotten changed and made himself breakfast containing an omelette with toast and his regular black coffee. He then went in to the washroom and put on Andy's favourite cologne. It was Chocolate Axe, not too strong not too light. Just the way she likes it. He imagined her on the night before he got tortured by Brennan in his head.

Andy's morning bed head and with her soft wet kisses in the morning. Sam suddenly felt a bulge in his boxers which snapped him back to reality. He then decided to catch up on the news on his flat screen in his living room making sure no city mayhem would get in the way of the one thing he loved.

Andy had spent the past 40 minutes straitening her hair - which she ended up tying in a ponytail anyways- and applying makeup. She fixed her makeup so she had a natural glow with the blush and sparkling eyes with her mascara. Today was the day everything in her life would come together. She would forget Luke, and Jo, and her dad for the time being while with Sam. He made her feel like no matter what that she was safe and loved as long as he was around. Andy had seen the time it was 7:45 and shift started at 9 am. She quickly put in a coffee cup into her Keurig Coffee maker which would have her morning cup of Joe ready within seconds. She grabbed a slice of toast and hustled out of the door.

When she got to the station she was first greeted by Dov who was heading inside too.  
>"Welcome back Andy! We all have missed you around here! It really hasn't been the same!"<p>

"It's great to be back Dov! This place is home for me so it feels nice to be back in the swing of things!"

She then left Dov and found Traci in the lockeroom putting on her uniform for parade which was in half an hour.

With one look Traci was lost for words and just went ahead and embraced her friend. Andy felt the warm welcome with ease in a big bear hug!

"It's great to see you again Andy! I know we had girls night on Friday but it feels like ages ago! We all have been lacking without you!"

"I know Trace! I have missed my family of coppers so much lately that I feel like a kid on Christmas Morning right now!"

"Well your back now so no worries! PS I saw Swarek head into to the guys lockeroom just before I got in."  
>"Thanks Traci! Your amazing you know that?"<p>

Andy headed Into the Men's lockeroom and found Swarek in there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Andy stood and watched ducking around another row of lockers just enough to still have Sam's body in sight.

He dropped the towel and reached for his boxers and Andy stood there astonished! She wanted to have him right there and then but knew she couldn't. She stepped out of the shadows instead and said "I haven't seen you like this before"

Sam tried to play it cool and swiftly began getting dressed in front of his lady skipping the underwear. "The same goes for you." He began to button up his uniform shirt gaining pleasure from watching Andy trying to avoid looking down on him but still doing it at times."McNally looming for something?" he said pushing her buttons for looking.

Then she turned crimson red and had done what she and Sam had wanted the whole time and leaned in and kissed him passionately and as moistly as possible. Sam kissed back with more passion them he has ever felt before.

He pulled back and said "Save the rest for later! I don't want you too worked up about me all day!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself officer!" Andy teased.

"Oh I won't but with you around...!"

"Keep it in your pants Sam!"

"Trust me I've done it previously and you have no idea how hard it was just now!"

They both walked out avoiding being noticed and went to parade. Staff Sergeant Frank had explained the day s duty and welcomed back his officers McNally and Swarek! Oliver and Jerry gave slaps on the back and handshakes to Sam since they hadn't seen him earlier.

Swarek was with Nash and McNally was with Shaw for the day Frank had announced along with the others.  
>The two were slightly saddened they weren't paired together but knew they would forget all about it after shift.<p>

The day had gone by fast Oliver and Andy had done nothing more then write a few tickets and arrest a few kids.

When Andy got to the station Sam had made a gesture to the doors trying to tell Andy to meet him at his truck when she was done.

Andy had been rushing around doing we best trying not to keep Sam waiting.  
>"Fancy night with Swarek?" Traci asked.<p>

"I'm not sure, we'll probably be spending a lot of time in bed."

"Whoa! McNally I never knew you loved your bed so much!"

"As long as Swarek is in it with me then hell yes!"

"All right then, at least get some sleep tonight!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Andy said while exiting the locker room.

Andy had left the station and found Sam leaning against the edge of his truck waiting for her arrival.

"About time I get to see you!"

"And it's almost about time I can fuck you!"

"McNally you know I go crazy when you talk dirty so I guess..." he let the sentence trail off and leaned in for a long, deep passionate kiss. Andy was happy the tension was over and began to kiss back deeply.

Andy has remembered that they were still outside the station and whispered in his ear to save it for a little while longer.

As Sam drove home his eyes were fixated on Andy. They held hands and whenever Andy felt the urge to tease him she would gently rub her hand on his inner thigh and crotch. Sam would groan with pleasure making Andy laugh at the weakness that came over him as he tried to squirm out of it while enjoying it at the same time. They soon reached Sam's house and entered without hesitation.

"I have missed you more than you could imagine McNally"

"Me too Sam! I don't know how I made it without you!"

"The truth is I think I'm in love with you!"

"Sam I agree and right now I just want you to show me that love."

She leaned in and kissed Sam like she had never done before. Sam began taking Andy into his bedroom where he removed Andy's shirt placing soft wet kisses down her collarbone while she fumble with his belt. He stepped out of his pants and Andy had hers off within seconds. Sam elegantly removed her bra and cupped her breast in his mouth. Andy kissed his neck and slipped her hand inside of his briefs.

She began feel his erection grow with one stroke of her hand. Sam slipped her thong off and flipped her onto the bed with him on top; kissing her abdomen like no tomorrow. He slipped off his briefs and Andy returned her hand to his piece.

"Should I wrap it up?" Sam had asked in a husky tone.

Andy was in the moment but knew she wasn't ready for baby at the moment and said "sure."

Soon enough Sam had returned from his side table drawer with a rubber for Andy to put on. Andy put it on which turned him on more than anything and Sam went inside of her starting off slow.

Andy let out a slight gasp surprised with Sam's size inside of her. She had felt the best she had felt since the night at the Alpine Inn.

She was finally sure on the one thing she wanted in her future and it was Samuel Adams Swarek.

**I'm not really sure how I want to continue this story so I would love it if you would review and help out the writer s block! I really am unsure what to do with the two and would like some advice! I hope you enjoyed it too! Thanks for reading and don't forget that little button with review on it :P**


	2. Chapter 2: One Sexy Day

Alright here is Chapter 2 of my fanfic! I put a bit more McSwarek smut as 99% of you requested. Thank all of you who reviewed it; if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be posting this right now! Anyways I will shut up now and let you read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters involved.

* * *

><p>Rookie Blue FanFic Chapter 2: One Sexy Day<p>

Sam had just had the best sex in his life and hoped Andy wasn't hurting too bad after last night. It was 6 am and shift started at 9 am. He woke up remembering that he had this beautiful woman lying naked next to him.

He had just slipped out still in his pj's, to pick up clothes for her to wear so she didn't have to worry later on so he grabbed her keys quietly and made it to her apartment to pick out some clothes for her and other things she would need. Sam headed to his car still in his night clothes and drove to Andy's apartment. When he got there he used her keys to open up her apartment door.

He entered looking at the nicely decorated apartment with a brown, greyish-blue, and white colour theme. He put the keys down on her granite counter entering her bedroom. He checked her closet for a gym bag then finding a black and white Nike bag that he would put her clothes in. He first went and got her some underwear finding a red one with black lace. It was the same on she wore on the night at Alpine Inn. While searching for the matching bra he found some toys in her drawer and just laughed to himself saying that she most definitely won't be needing them anymore now that she was with him. He would give her the real pleasure now. Soon he found the bra and went on to get her a pair of jeans.

He checked in a different dresser and found a nice pair of navy blue skinnny jeans for her to wear. Liking his choice he packed the items he had so far in the bag and went on to find a shirt and something to throw over. He decided to get her a plain white T-shirt and a gray cardigan to wear over. He then walked over to her washroom astonished with the amount of hair products women have and packed a packaged toothbrush he found and Crest toothpaste. After he packed a comb for her just in case and a pair of purple and white rnning shoes by the door.

Making sure to lock the door behind him and turn off any lights he left and drove back home.

He made it back to see she was still sound asleep. He knew exactly the way he wanted her to wake up to him so he took off his clothes and slowly began running his tongue over her breast feeling her nipples harden with pleasure in his mouth.

Sound asleep Andy was dreaming about going to a drive in movie with Sam and fooling around in his truck bed. She had felt so good in her dream having her breasts caressed around Sam's tongue. Andy was thinking this feels so real and dreamt on.

Sam then reached down to see how wet she was and she was most definitely ready for him. He slipped his right index and middle fingers into her hungry hole slowly fingering Andy. He looked up and she was still making the adorable light snores she makes when she sleeps.

Dreaming Andy felt like Sam's hand was actually inside of her. Sam continued rubbing her breasts and her clit preparing his rock hard erection for his entry. Slowly he thrusted in beginning to wonder when Andy would wake up.

Andy dreamt of Sam inside of her thrusting slowly and suddenly she woke up. Just at the good part she thought but then realized her dream had came true. Sam was ontop of her livening up her day with a little bit of morning sex. Andy felt great and kissed Sam passionately down his neck.

"Morning sweetheart." Sam had said while grabbing her hips to pull her closer and thrust deeper still taking it slow.

Andy didn't respond and just acted on impulse kissing his mouth like never before having her tongue and his play tag during the encounter.

Disconnecting and gasping for air Andy managed get a "Good morning too you too!" and flashed her wide grin that Sam loved becaused it showed the little dimples in her cheeks.

Sam then picked her up off the bed still inside of her and leaned her body up against the wall. He began to pick up his pace into rougher sex; loving the sight of her breast jiggling up and down.

"Ahh Sam, I'm almost there! Harder!" and Sam had gone as fast as he could then pulling out to cum on her face.

"Well that was quite a nice wake up call!"

"I agree but your going to have to wait until after shift for round two!"

Sam gently let her down on the ground and told her "Now go get dressed and wear the underwear I like!"

"As long as I'm in it I thought you like them all? Oh and if you havent noticed I don't have any of my clothes Sam."

Sam smiled as he held up Andy's Nike gym bag.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I slipped out early this morning and a packed all the sexy clothes I could grab for you to wear to work for the day."

"Oh officer Swarek I think I might have to seduce you for breaking and entering!"

"I hope so!" as he spanked her and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast started.

Sam had decided to make a complete breakfast meal for Andy containing the mini potato cubes (which were secretly frozen), a ham, cheese, and pepper omelette, buttered toast, and sausage.  
>Sam thought he wouldn't be able to make it all within the probable 45 mins she'd be back from the washroom but he made it under "God's Good Grace".<p>

He saw that his room door was closed meaning Andy was in there changing - he still didn't think she was the shy type - and slipped into the washroom for a 2 minute shower and teeth brushing. He had set aside his clothes earlier do he wouldn't have to bug her so he slipped on a plain white v-neck tee with white boxer-briefs to go along. Soon he had on his favourite pair of navy blue jeans that he purchased over the "break" and buckled them up.

Hearing the room door open he intercepted Andy just in time to cover her eyes and guide her to the kitchen showing her the plater full of food still steaming hot just for her.

Andy fought hard to stop the tears but she couldn't. No guy had ever done something merely as amazing for her. Not Luke, not her dad, and no other exes before them that she had in High School or University. Sam was worried and asked her what was wrong.

"I-I-It's just so beautiful! Nobody has ever done anything this loving for me before!" Andy had gotten out between light tears of joy.

"Then I'm proud to be the first! Now come lets eat up before all this good food gets cold!" Sam hugged her to get her to stop and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

Andy was being driven to work by Sam hand in hand after what was the most perfect morning ever! She enjoyed every last second of it and wouldn't take a single thing back. She soon realized they were only two blocks away from 15 Division. She told Sam to drop her off around the corner and pull in like he normally would so no one would suspect anything of their relationship. Andy knew that she'd eventually have to let people know but it was too soon and she wanted to enjoy the solitude with Sam for a while before being harassed everyday for the rest of her life.

Sam agreed to her plan knowing now wasn't the time to disagree with her wishes. He dropped Andy off at the corner as requested outside a Starbucks. Although Andy had eaten this morning and had her coffee she decided to quickly go in and grab a White Hot Chocolate for a change along with a black coffee for Sam. She pranced down the street happier then ever.

Sam pulled into the parking lot greeting Jerry as he was going in. They chatted about a new murder suicide case he was working on and if it really was one rather then a double homicide.

Andy saw Sam talking to Jerry outside his office and gave him his coffee and a seductive wink to make him nuts momentarily.

"Quite a catch you got there Sammy, it's about time!"

Sam just avoided the remark and drank his coffee like no tomoorrow as if to say he can't talk right now and carried on about the case.

Andy entered the women's lockeroom singing a rather happy tune.

"Somebody jumped the sack with Swarek!" Traci had said while closing her locker.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Andy had almost instantly shot back without thinking. After looking around a few corners she proceeded talking.  
>"Alright so what, I had a great time with Swarek last night in AND out of bed. Is anything wrong with that?"<p>

"Nope just wanted to make sure you weren't another Dov getting high on pain killers!"

"Ha! The only thing that I will get high off of will be Sam's love!" Andy began getting dressed for parade switching into her pants then shirt while talking.  
>"You know what he did this morning?"<p>

"Of course no! What!"

"He brought me my clothes from my apartment and made me a breakfast buffet for crying out loud!"

"No way!" Traci said astonished of how sweet and gentle hard-ass Swarek was.  
>"Andy, NOW that's a keeper!"<p>

"I know Trace, and plus he gets better and better each minute I'm with him!"

"Alright McNally enough gossiping and let'make it out to parade before we get put on the spotlight for being late by Best."

"Good idea." Andy said finishing up the buttons on her shirt and adding her tie. The pair then went to the equipment room to got suited up with their radios, guns, batons, cuffs and everything else they woul need for the day.

Sam had quickly rushed to get changed for parade not realizing how long he spent talking to Jerry. He was in and out within minutes and made it to parade just in time before he got reprimanded by Best.

"Alright partnering up for today will be Shaw and Epstein; Nash and Peck; Chris with Williams, and McNally with Swarek." Okay so those are the last of them so 'Serve and Protect' and let's come home tonight. Dismissed!"

"It looks like we're riding together."

"Well we I do make a pretty good team!"

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself! Maybe I will save you again for once."

"What can I say I'm awesome!"

"Please!"

"Don't the two of you have somewhere to be?" Frank had said questioning while they were standing around talking.

"Ugh.. Yes sir!"

"Good then be there."

"10-4 Sargent!" Sam joked and nodded to him then walking away followed by McNally to the squad car.

They then headed to the cruiser and pulled out of the station.

After driving around for nearly 30 mins waiting for a call to come in Andy got bored of being professional and began rubbing to inside of Sam's thigh and his crotch.

Sam was groaning with pleasure within seconds. "McNally I don't think we should be doing this."

"Shh Sam, just focus on the round and let me do the work."

Andy undid his belt buckle and unzipped his fly continuing to rub his half hard cock until it was ready.

Sam eventually grew a hard erection and Andy grabbed it with her hand moving it up and down varying pressure where he liked it. Sam had put his head back against the headrest loving the pleasure so much.

Andy then undid her seatbelt to bend over and put her mouth over his cock.  
>She began taking it in slowly then quickened the pace. Sam just did as he was told and focused on the road. This was ultimately the best car ride of his life.<p>

"Andy I can't wait anymore." and Sam then drove the cruiser into a deserted alleyway in the quiet parts of town.

The two got up and out of the car meeting around the front to kiss each other and each were hit with kisses all over.

Sam then flipped Andy onto the brick wall and undid her pants. He felt how wet she was and smiled with delight. Andy continued stroking his penis and kissing him back fighting for dominance with her tongue.

She quick took off her shirt and Sam was ready to enter her. He removed her bra and nibbled at her nipples with his teeth making them erect with delight.

Sam gave her a questioning look curious if he should use some form of protection which Andy read telling him "It's okay, I'm starting birth control."

She guided Sam in and he began thrusting into her with slow deep thrusts.

Andy reached down and massaged his balls as he went in and out of her making him feeling even better. Sam sped up and was going faster and faster as he was ready to ejaculate when suddenly Andy flung her head back against the brick wall feeling an orgasm. She let out a slight cry as all the nerves in her body were paralyzed.

Sam thrusted hard and fast a few last times and then he cummed inside of her having the remaining semen spew out.

"That felt great." Andy had said while she wrapped he hands around Sam's neck and whispering in his ear.

"And you were even greater." Sam said waiting for his friend below his waist to go down to buckle back up his pants again.

Suddenly they heard a crackle over the radio. "All units Shots fired at Jefferson High School on Dundas.  
>twelve injured and believed another two dead. Responding units proceed with caution. Subject believed to be a white male in his teens who is threat level red. All units please respond immediately."3 "Duty calls." Sam said hustling around the front of the car to respond. He forced his pants over his still hard erection as Andy pulled on her pants and put on her bra beginning to button her shirt in the cruiser.<p>

"Too bad there's no time for round 2." Sam teased and reverse out of the alleyway.

"Consisdering from this morning, this would be round two making later round 3!"

"As long as the sex is with you it sounds good to me McNally!"

"Well with all this daily excercise I'm going to drop 10 pounds in the next month!"

"Haha funny! I didn't know I was that good! Now hold on so I can floor it in order for us to make it to this school on time."

As they were rushing to the scene of the crime Andy receives a phone call from Traci.

"Andy! I need you to be aware the Leo's Elementry School is Attached to the high school and they were scheduled to go see a play there today and...! I'm just freaking out thinking about the worst! What if the gunman got to him already!"

"Traci calm down and take a deep breath we are one minute away from the scene and will make sure Leo is okay!"

Andy hung up with more anxiety lying in her then ever. She now had a second life in her hands in this shift. First Sam now Leo.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed the read so review to tell me and what moves you think I should make next! I sort of have a plot outline (key words sort of) of give ideas for the story's future! Alright so review and share your thoughts both positive and negative! Thanks again for reading guys!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Roadblock

Rookie Blue FanFic: Chapter 3

Sam and Andy pulled up to the High school at the same time did Oliver and Dov. Within seconds after Chris and Gail arrived on scene also. The 5 decided to go through the five Entrances that were open in the school and clear it. Andy's job was to go over to the attached Elementry School and ensure everybody and everything was okay; especially Leo.

As Andy entered the building she instantly smiled proudly seeing Leo's photo up in the front hall for a "Student of the Month Award"

Suddenly Andy heard muffled gunfire from a separate wing in the attached High School praying everyone was okay. She soon travelled down a hall with coat hooks and paintings all over. It was probably the first grade hallway. She knocked on the doors identifying herself and ensuring all were safe and accounted for.

She soon travelled up a flight of stairs to what seemed like where the second second graders and other students were. Suddenly at the end of the hall she has seen the Gunman traveling in her direction shooting at everything in sight. There must be two of them she thought to herself.

Before she even had time to register what happens next she sees Leo try and cross the hall out of a washroom he must've been hiding in. Andy withdrew her gun and ran yelling "Stop Police!"

The Gunman hesitated wondering if this was his end.

Now arriving on scene and rushing to the elementary to ensure her son is safe and sound Traci ran up a flight of stairs to the second floor to find a gunmen holding an automatic glock at her son. Not knowing how to react Traci had just ran and tackled the gunman to the ground lifting of his ski mask. As she did this the gun had triggered and hit Andy in the vest. Andy fell to the ground seeing the look of fear on Leo's face unsure of what just happened. Traci cuffed the criminal to a door handle and ran and grabbed her son beside her to check on Andy.

"Andy! Leo help me take off her vest!"

"The bullet is lodged in my vest, I can't move"

"Andy don't worry I am calling for back up!"

"No don't I'm fine! We got the suspect and everyone is okay" She tried to sit up but yelled in pain. "I'm fine"

"Andy just stop talking your not fine!" she helped Andy up and sat her and Leo against the wall with herself in the middle and was in tears.

"I almost lost the one of most important people in my life today what's next tomorrow!"

"I don't know Trace but I will stay here with Leo and the gunman and you should go catch the other one in the High School."

"Andy no, I'm staying here you two are in no state to be left alone."

Leo completely shell-shocked had too began to cry and curl up beside his mom.  
>"I'm proud of you mommy, you took down the bad guy for me."<p>

"I always will Leo. Always"

Andy has been feeling better land had caught her breath and decided it was tune to get this guy in a squad car. The four had walked down the stairs to the exit seeing Frank and Williams there proud of their Rookies.

Andy was in much pain but insisted on going in and helping Sam and the others and she much needed the comfort. Traci stayed back helping Leo get over the traumatic events of the morning trying not to let him end up crazy. Andy radioed Sam and found his whereabouts they were still clearing the school hearing shots fired. Eventually Sam and Andy had teamed up meanwhile the rest had been split up all across the mega school. As soon as Sam saw Andy he saw the pain in her eyes and cleared a washroom letting the two be alone.

He pushed her hair to the side and leaned in to kiss her more passionately then he has ever done before. He lifted her up onto the counter of the washroom and began to take off his clothes he knew the gunman was still at large but was sure this sex was the first step to healing her pains.

Within seconds all of their close was on the floor as the two continued kissing and began rubbing certain spots for pleasure. He knew he wouldn't have long so he quickly lifted her off the counter and onto the urinal.  
>Ready to be like a high schooler and have sex in the washroom but stopped and came to his senses.<p>

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Andy this isn't the way to solve your problems, your not fine and us having sex won't make it better. You're too traumatized and vulnerable right now so im going to put this off until later."

"Sam I know sleeping around doesn't make my problems go away but it makes them feel better."

"Not now and not like this. Now let's go find the shooter before he finds us."

In silence as though nothing happened minutes before they turned the corners of the high school checking classrooms for the gunman.

Over on the south wing of the school Dov had opened a door leading to the pool. He saw a bloody body lieu g at the bottom after hearing gunshots come from the area. He turned to check the showers and felt a pistol pushed to the back of his head.

"Dov where are you we cleared the north side we are coming back around" Andy called over her radio hoping he heard.

"You don't need to this; This isn't the way out."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Dov decided that negotiating his way out of it would not work so he decided to shut up and pray not to get shot.

"Dov where are you we are heading towards the pool"

"Who's that on the radio"

"That's my partner, she's looking for me."

"Turn it off!"

"Buddy alright. So how about you tell me your name."

"It's Billy, but you don't need to know that!"

Andy pulled out her cell phone and tried Dov. No answer. "Officer Shaw do you know where Officer Epstein is?"

"No but he had radioed me that he was checking the pool, Im on my way there now"

"10-4 we are right behind you."

"Any word on Dov?"

"No but we are on our way to find him now"

"Andy you're not fine, go back to the squad car."

Andy ignored the comment made by Sam. She knew she wasn't fine or in the right mental state to talk at the moment. She would have to cry this one out rather then pushing it to the back of her mind like all the other thins she goes through in her life.

Oliver turned into the entrance of the pool and saw the shooter pointing his gun towards something and wasn't sure what it was since the window he was looking through was only so big.

"Guys I've located the shooter, he's in the pool and I'm not sure if Dov is in there. I need backup"

"Alright on our way over Shaw" Sam replied over his radio after hearing the call. The two began to jog over towards the pool which they reached within a minute. When they got over they saw Oliver and made a quick tactical plan. Sam was to enter quietly first without a gun and try to talk him down and check for Dov he would then signal Oliver and Andy and get them to come in for the takedown.

"Well there has to be a back door to this place, I think it might be through the showers so I will go and check if it will open so we can make the takedown easier."

Andy went around the corner and opened the door to the showers reluctantly entering with her gun drawn. She went trough the change room and by the showers to the opening near the pool. She peered around the corner and saw Dov handcuffed to the life guard station and the gunman pacing back and forth.

"Change of plans guys, he has Dov."

Now Sam was going to go in and get him to turn around while Andy tackled him into the pool. Andy did not agree to getting wet but before she knew it Sam was counting to three.

"One. Two. Three." and Sam opene the door to the pool and stepped in.

"Hey your not suppose to be here!"

All in one motion Andy ran along side the pool and tackle the gunman into it with her.

Oliver came over to help Dov and Sam helped Andy take the gunman out of the pool.

"Suspect secured." Oliver said over the radio and the four walked out of there into the awaiting crowd of civilians, fellow officers, and emergency personnel.

"You did good today McNally."

"Thanks" was all Andy was able to get out caught off guard by her mixed emotions of the day's events.

Soon they were all back at the barn. Traci cuddling Leo waiting for her mom to pick him yo and bring him home. Gail was wishing she was part of the action while watching Elaine Peck having a press conference about it. Chris filling out reports and being great full that everyone is okay and Dov still in shock about the day's events and wondering what would happen if it weren't for the three.

Sam went and showered longing the paperwork that he knew would be pushed back to be done for tomorrow. Unsure of how to go among things with Andy he decide to order Chinese food from her favourite place and go to her apartment and comfort her whether she wanted it or not.

Andy while still in the shower kept having the days events play back in her head no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She began to cry and knew she couldn't stop. Then the water shut off reminding hereof the division's Eco Rule preventing the showers from running for more then 20 mins. She grabbed her towel and wiped her tears reminding herself of Sam to feel better. Tonight was no night for making out in front of the TV but for good consoling and an even better pep talk.

She walked out of the change room unsure of what to do until she felt someone grab her arm and swing her around. It was Sam with his brown eyes even dreamier then ever sending her a message without words.

"Andy lets get going."

She just nodded her head hoping not to tear up again.

The car ride home was in absolute silence. Sam held her hand while Andy's head was fixed on the window outside. When they pulled up to her apartment Andy just headed up to her room with Sam grabbing he bags behind her and opened to door curious as to what her mind was going to do next.

Andy sat on the couch with a blanket around her Trying to shun out what was I come next. Why couldn't they talk later, no it was Sam she should just get everything out now.

"Your going to have to talk sooner or later Andy." Sam said hoping to have her say something. Indeed he did.

"I'm fine Sam, and I don't need to talk now or later or at all." Andy said with much fear in her eyes about what he would say.

One second later they heard a knock on the door. Just in time Sam thought, the Chinese food was there giving a perfect ice breaker for the two. He thanked the guy and began piling up noodles, fried rice, and chicken balls along with a pair of chopsticks on top of two plates. He looked over and saw Andy flipping through channels that weren't the news about today events. he pulled out a chair at her dinner table in plans of what he was going to do next

Sam reached over the couch and lifted Andy up into his arms and set her down in the dining chair in front of he food. Andy cracked what Sam thought was a half smile and began staring at her food.

"Come on Andy, you have to eat something."

Sam then decided Tie a white paper towel from the kitchen and tie it around the collar of her shirt and pulled up a chair beginning to spoon feed her.

"I don't want to eat Sam-"

Sam shoved the noodles into her mouth anyways. Andy smiled and chewed.

"I could've gotten Leo killed today Sam."

"It was a close call McNally, you did the right thing."

"I know but it doesn't feel right. I was almost killed, Traci almost lost her son and Dov was almost a dead man if it weren't for us finding him."

"Andy listen to yourself, everything almost happened but we're all safe now." Sam leaned in and gave her a big kiss on her lips to reassure her.

"And us Sam, what are we doing, we haven't even been on a real date yet!"

"Andy you're right I will make this all up to you tomorrow. " Right now we are going to have dinner and then put your couch to good use. "

"No Sam, no matter How great you are, just not tonight, Sorry."

Sam fed Andy and they ate in mostly silence. After Sam watched a chick flick with her in hopes of cheering her Up. But she fell asleep halfway through and he put her to bed.

The next day Sam knew would be full of surprises. 


End file.
